Bloody dreams and broken hearts
by AsanaXero
Summary: Will howl be able to fix his mistakes
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Blood Stains and sharp words**

**[This is my first fan- fiction in a while and first one on this account hope you guys like it]**

_Sophie stand in front of Howl tears in her eyes "why was he doing this to me was his whole plan to destroy me in order to get his heart back?"_

"_I don't love you Sophie" Howls words stabbed into Sophie's chest._

"_Howl stop" Sophie put her hands over her ears to try and block out Howls words_

"_I never loved you" Howls words inched further into Sophie's chest._

"_Why Howl" Sophie could feel her world starting to crumbling around her._

"_you mean nothing to me Sophie Hatter" Sophie's eyes widened in realization._

"_you are just a toy to me a way to get my heart back so now I don't need you"_

_A wicked smirk covered Howls face _

_Sophie looked down to find a knife deep in her chest and the front of her blue dress stained with blood her blood._

_Sophie looked up and screamed"HOWL"_

Sophie open her eyes to find herself alone in her bed her skin covered in a thin layer of sweat that made her night gown cling to her skin, Sophie pressing the palm of her hand to her chest unconsciously check that there wasn't a knife something else protruding out of her chest. There was nothing there yet it felt like there was, as her heart beat returned to normal Sophie began to think about her dream."_I don't love you Sophie...you mean nothing to me ...you are just a toy"_Howls words played over in her mind Sophie shut her eyes tightly and used all her will power to push the thoughts from her mind but all she saw was Howls wicked smile as she died.

Sitting up Sophie took a breath "Just a dream" she whisper in way that was more reassuring herself that it was a dream then actually stating it as a fact. Looking around her room she let the dream slip away like a blanket but the feeling would go away. Sliding her legs over the edge of the bed Sophie looked down at the floor trying to think of something that could take the pain of this nightmare away from her and numb the feeling in her chest.

Sophie sighed "_Maybe it is true maybe i am just a toy to him" _Sophie shook her head in an attempt to brush those thoughts away. Sighing in defeat Sophie stood up and made her way to the mirror the floor was cool on the pads of her feet but it felt nice. Reaching the mirror Sophie looked at herself and began to think, her body had changed quite a bit since howl had got his heart back. Her chest had filled out and so had her hips Sophie's starlight hair had grown back to its original length or there about. Not that howl noticed he was always busy with work or in his room doing who knows what.

Looking from the mirror to the window seeing the dark night sky give way to the morning light "I needed to get up anyway" Sophie sighing and put on her brown shawl before making her way to the door.

Sophie quietly opened her bedroom door the castle was still and silent in a way that put Sophie's whole being on edge. Sophie looked down the hall to Howls bedroom door "I wonder if Howls awake" Sophie whispered then realized what he had said, Sophie mentally scolded herself for think like that.

Sophie silently closed the door behind her and made her way down the dimly lit hallway adding a mental note that it needed cleaning to her list of things that needed to be done today. Stopping outside Howls bedroom door Sophie thought about knocking then remembered the last time Howl had been woken up early._"I need my beauty sleep if I am going to stay as flawless as I am now" Howl had screamed from the top of the staircase. Cal had been complaining about Howls laziness a little to loudly one morning and as a result the Great wizard Pen-dragon had been awoken. The dragon part was more accurate that morning Cal had later stated._ Sophie giggled at that memory of that morning and made her way down stairs with a faint smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Silence hurts more the words**

Sophie walked into the lounge room the glow of the fire illuminate the large space and created shifting shadows on the walls the only sound that Sophie could here was her small feet walking across the wooden floor. Sophie didn't like the castle being so quiet it made her feel uneasy and alone, Sophie let out a small sigh which seemed a lot louder then it actually was.

Sophie thought about her dream again the knife in her chest Howls smile and all the things he had said to her. "Howl is it true she"whispered thinking she was alone in the empty room.

"Sophie" a voice called from behind her.

Sophie turned around to find Howl standing at the bottom of the stairs his black hair covering his eyes, he didn't look at her nor did he show any emotion he just kept his face down.

"Sophie what are you doing up" Howl said in a tone that almost sounded angry.

Sophie froze had she done something wrong, suddenly flashes of her dream came back to her _I don't love you...I don't need you...You were just a toy..._Sophie closed her eyes feeling the tears welling up inside of her.

"Sophie" Howl almost yelled.

Sophie looked up at the wizard knowing that tears would no doubt be running down her cheeks the moment she set eyes on him. She put on a smile and tried to keep her tone as flat as possible.

"Sorry Master Howl I woke up and I just ne-" Sophie was cut off mid sentence by Howl as if he didn't even hear her.

"Go back to bed" Howl spoke in a bitter tone that made Sophie feel like she was about to shatter into a million pieces.

Without saying anything else Sophie moved quickly past Howl and up the stairs feeling the tears burning the back of her thought she let out a quiet sob hoping Howl didn't hear her.

Howl stood there unfazed not realizing what he had just said or done to Sophie. Hearing Sophie's door shut he made his way and sat in the chair in front of the fire _what was she doing down here at this time of the morning _Howl thought.

Sophie sat with her back against the door and her face up to her knees she cried until she fell asleep again.

Sophie thought she had been alone in the lounge room that morning but she hadn't been Cal had been there the whole time he had seen Sophie's look of sadness coming down the stair and he had seen the tears that Howl had no doubt ably caused Sophie to shed without realizing it himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Chapter 3-**

Markl ran down the stairs his red hair struggling to keep up with the rest of his body.  
It was breakfast time which meant Sophie was cooking which meant food.  
He slowed down his pace as he reached the bottom.  
Markl had learned to do this after several wipe outs which may or may not have caused him many hours of pain and tears as well as a countless number of healing spells.

Walking into the lounge room he found it to be empty.  
Markl wondered into the Kitchen that was empty to.  
Markl's tummy rumbled in disappointment.  
"SOPHIE" Markl yelled there was no reply _where was she? was she sick? Has something happened to her?_

Markl went upstairs and walked down the hall to Sophie's bedroom.  
"_Knock, Knock, Knock"  
_"Sophie you there" Markl said with concern  
After a short moment of silence laced with fear Markl heard the door unlock and then open to reveal a broken Sophie, he looked at her with pure concern.  
"Sophie what happened" Markl whispered.  
She said nothing she looked up for a moment to check that the reason she had been crying wasn't there, Markl followed her eyes to Howls door then looked back at Sophie.  
"Has Howl done something"Markl asked knowing that he was on to something.

Sophie grabbed Markl's hand and pulled him inside her room closing the door behind them.  
"Iv been having nightmares about Howl" Sophie started "He doesn't love me anymore Markl"Sophie whispered silently.  
"He does Sophie trust me" Markl said with as much reassurance as he could muster.  
"No Markl he doesn't" Sophie stopped for a moment holding back the tears that would soon fall.  
"Howl doesn't notice me anymore he hardly looks at me and he treats me like a toy, last night I went down to the lounge room after my nightmare and he ordered me to go back to bed he yelled at me he brushed me off like a bit of dust like i was nothing. He doesn't love me Markl he just needed something that could help him get his heart back and now that he does he doesn't need me" Sophie looked down and began to cry.

After Markl had managed to calm Sophie down he put a sleeping spell on her and left her room.  
He was pissed off how could Howl do something like that to Sophie he was going to get to the bottom of this he walked down the hall to Howls room and Knocked on the wooden door.

* * *

**Hey Guys **

**I don't know where i'm going with this story so just bare with me please there will be lemons soon i promise.**


	4. Chapter 4

Markl closed Sophie's bedroom door quietly, Sophie meant the world to him she was like a mother to him.

_Flash back_

_"That women wanted you to go live with her" Markl stated in his old man voice  
_"_Yes she did" Sophie replied  
Markl hugged Sophie pressing his face into the front of her.  
_"_Don't leave Sophie" Markl sobbed into the front of Sophie's apron  
_"_I love you" he whispered  
_"_I love you too" Sophie replied  
_"_I'll stay" she said with a smile  
_"_Yeah cause were a family now" Markl looked up at Sophie with a wide smile._

Markl walked down the hallway to his masters room his shadow danced across the walls as he walked.  
"were a family" Markl whispered.  
The floor boards squeaked under him as he drew close to his masters room.  
He reached the wooden door and knocked on it.  
It took all of Markl's will power to not kick the door down.  
"Master Howl I need to speak with you" Markl spoke through his teeth he was angry and upset and if Howl was just another guy he probably would of kicked the tar out of him.  
The wooden door slowly creaked open to revile the black haired wizard in his white shirt which was undone and his black pants.  
"Yes Markl" Howl said in a bored tone.  
Markl stared at his master with anger and disappointment.  
"What is it Markl I'm busy" Howl said in a tone which pushed Markl over the edge.

Without warning Markl grabbed howl by the collar and dragged him into his masters bedroom slamming him against the wall and pinning him there.  
"Your always busy" Markl shouted at the stunned wizard.  
"We never see you anymore your always away or preoccupy with your business you don't notice whats going on around you" Markl let go of his master and walked towards the door.  
"Your just angry because I haven't been teaching you any new spells lately" Howl finally replied after composing himself.  
Markl turned around and looked at his master with a look of pure disappointment  
"Your so blind Howl I don't care that you haven't been teaching me new spells"  
"I'm mad because you have broken and destroyed the only girl that ever truly cared about you" Markl knew that would hit a nerve.  
And with that Markl left the room without turning to see the look of shock on his masters face.

* * *

_"Your nothing to me" Howl said holding another women in his arms._  
"_A play thing nothing important to me" The women started to kiss him.  
"I don't like you I hate you" with that Sophie fell into the darkness._

Sophie sat up right she couldn't take it anymore it hurt to much her heart had hit the floor and she no longer felt anything she just felt numb.  
"Hes better off without me" Sophie whispered.  
There's only one thing to do Sophie thought only one thing.

Walking over to her desk she pulled out a pen and paper and began writing a letter.

* * *

Dear Howl  
I am torn between writing you a letter or not but i feel that if I don't you wont understand my action though I'm sure there obvious.  
I gave you everything I have and in return I got the pain of heart break followed by numbness.  
You drove me to this point my nightmares have been filled with your hateful words and heart breaking actions I cannot continue to live in a world that does not have you in it.  
I love you Howl and I hope you find the love that you wanted and the love I could never give.  
Goodbye  
Love Sophie Hatter

* * *

Sophie folded the letter in half and put it in an envelope with the ring that howl had given her as a gift.  
Walking down the hallway she slid it under his door before silently walking down stares to the kitchen and finding a small bottle of poison.  
Looking around "I cant do it here" she sighed.  
She walked to the door and turned the dial to the pink door and walked through into the garden that howl had given her as a gift.  
The door slammed shut behind her and the dial changed back to its default color.

**Hi guys Long time i know hope you like it. **


	5. Chapter 5

Howl was peacefully sleeping hes black hair sprawled all over his pillow.

His perfectly toned chest rose and fell with every breath.  
Anyone who was to look at him would think that his life was perfect.  
"Sophie"  
The peaceful atmosphere that surrounded Howl was shattered by Markl's voice.  
What followed was a series of doors opening and slamming, Markl's frantic running and then the almighty bang that Howls door made when Markl kicked it in.  
"Sophie shes gone" Markl stated with tears in his eyes which were threatening to cascade down his cheeks.

Howl sat up the sheets rolled off his body to reveal his toned stomach and the start of his V lines.  
"Shes what" Howl looked shocked.  
"Shes gone" Markl repeated before running off down the hall to his bedroom.

Howls world stopped he swung his legs over the side of the bed and looked at the ground to find a note addressed to him picking it up he carefully opened it and began to read the content.  
Every word dripped with pain and hurt every sentence ringed with a heart break that was so unbearable Howl thought hes chest was going to explode.  
Howl walked out his door feeling numb he walked down the hallway to Sophie's room and opened the door.  
Laying down on Sophie's bed Howl was hit by a wave of fear and then nothing but black.

"_I don't love you Sophie" Howls words stabbed into Sophie's chest._

"_Howl stop" Sophie put her hands over her ears to try and block out Howls words_

"_I never loved you" Howls words inched further into Sophie's chest._

"_Why Howl" Sophie could feel her world starting to crumbling around her._

"_you mean nothing to me Sophie Hatter" Sophie's eyes widened in realization._

"_you are just a toy to me a way to get my heart back so now I don't need you"_

_A wicked smirk covered Howls face_

_Sophie looked down to find a knife deep in her chest and the front of her blue dress stained with blood her blood._

_Sophie looked up and screamed"HOWL"_

Howl watched himself in horror he had been destroying Sophie without knowing it.

Getting up off Sophie's bed he got dressed and ran down stares to the door.  
"Markl I'm going to find her stay here ill be back" Howl said in a someone reassuring tone.  
Before running out the door into the field of flowers.

* * *

Sophie walked in the moonlight which illuminated the Crystal waters of the lake.  
Her nightgown dragged along the ground and her bear feet walked quietly among the flowers and grass.  
It was quiet and peaceful and still the complete opposite of what she was feeling the wind soothed her as she sat down surrounded by flowers.  
Sophie remembered when Howl had given her this place as a gift.  
Now those memory's stabbed deep and ripped her heart.  
Looking down at the small bottle she sighed.  
"A peaceful sleep at last" Sophie smiled to herself unscrewing the bottle she looked at the liquid and closed her eyes. 

* * *

**OHHHHH A CLIFF HANGER DON'T KILL ME PLEASE.**

**Will Howl reach her in time?**

**Will He be able to show her he cares?**

**Will Howls door ever be the same?**

**Find out in the next chapter.**

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	6. Chapter 6

Howl ran across the field his face was covered in fear as his eyes looked frantically in hope of spotting Sophie.  
"How could I be so blind" Howl thought to himself.  
Sophie meant everything to Him and he had been ignoring her.  
"Sophie" Howl yelled as he reached the top of the hill that over looked the lake.

_"I don't care if you a monster Howl" Sophie said with a look of worry.  
_"_I want to help you even though I'm not very pretty and all I'm good at is cleaning" Sophie said looking away from Howl._

_Sophie had always been there for me even when she had her own problems she was there looking after him.  
She gave him back his heart and in return he broke hers._

"Sophie" Howl whispered into the night air.  
Sophie was a light in a dark place she was the only one that had helped him lift the curse and in return he had pushed her away.  
He sat down on the hill and looked down at the ground his black hair falling forward.  
"Its my fault" Howl whispered as tears started to run down his cheeks.

"I'M SORRY SOPHIE" Howl screamed  
Then he saw it a silver streak in the green grass next to the lake.  
"Sophie"  
Howl ran down the hill at such a speed anyone that walked in front of him would of felt the impact of a train.  
Reaching her finally he looked down at her.  
Her silver hair sprawled across the grass her eyes closed but that wasn't what made him freeze.  
Next to her right hand was a small bottle and Howl knew what it was he had made it.  
Collapsing next to her he sighed.  
"If you were ever going to sleep forever I want it to be next to me Soph" Howl whispered  
Howl pulled Sophie into his arms and kissed her forehead all the while thinking about what to do next.  
Markl was right he had destroyed the only thing that ever truly love him.  
Howl picked Sophie up and began the slow walk back to the castle.

* * *

**What did Sophie Drink?**

**Is it the End?**

**Will Howls door be fixed with Duck tape?**

**Hi guys I'm on steam So message me if u want my details.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Is she..."Markl said when Howl walked into the castle holding Sophie in his arms.  
"No not yet" Howl said as he took her up stairs to his room.  
Thanks to Markl's rage earlier on Howl didn't have to worry about opening his door.  
"I love you Sophie Hatter and I'm doing this for us" Howl said with a hint of cheek.  
Laying Sophie down on the bed Howl fixed his door with duck tap and magic.

Howl Heard a noise behind him and turned around to find Sophie standing on the bed a blue glow surrounding her.  
"I knew it" Howl stated with his signature grin on his face.  
"Howl Jenkins what in the hell have you done to me" Howl just smiled and continued to fix the door.  
Sophie on the other hand had no intention of staying in the same room as Howl.  
Getting up she sneaked across the floor and down the hall.  
"And where do you think your going" Howl said picking Sophie up and carrying her back to his room.  
Sophie sat quietly in the corner the blue glow still covered her.  
She didn't drink the poison instead she just fell asleep.

Howl after making sure that his door was not going to be launched across the room by an angry midget.  
Turned his attention to the real problem of fixing what he had broken.  
Walking over to Sophie he crouched down next to her and put his arm around her.  
"Sophie I'm sor-" Howl's speech was cut short by Sophie's fist connecting with his jaw.  
"Your sorry, you think that's gonna fix everything Howl I loved you and I thought you loved me" Sophie was standing now with tears running down her face.  
"I do love you Sophie" Howl had said with as much composure as he could considering he had been knocked on his ass.  
"I use to believe that when you showed it" Sophie looked down.  
"I needed you and you, you just pushed me away" Sophie curled up on the floor.

Howl looked at the ball on the floor.  
"Sophie I never wanted to hurt you I just didn't know how to ask you" Howl said as he crawled over to Sophie.  
Lifting Sophie's face so that she was look at him he kissed her forehead.  
"Sophie I do love you with all my heart and everything else without you i wouldn't be here and i would still be under that curse" Howls voice was soft warm.  
Sophie couldn't hold it any longer she flung her arms around the wizards neck and hugged him.  
"I love you to Howl" Sophie whispered.

* * *

Markl was sick of waiting he wanted to see Sophie now.  
Running up the stairs he thought about knock but then thought other wise.  
'BANG' Howls door flew off its hinges for the second time that day and was catapulted to the far wall.  
"SOPHIE" Markl yelled running towards her.  
Ignoring the now extremely pissed off Howl who was jumping up and down at the fact that the little midget had managed to destroy his door again.  
"I missed you so much i thought you had left me" Markl said as he hugged the front of Sophie's dress.  
"Sorry Markl I won't do it again" Sophie said.  
Markl smiled turning to Howl.  
"Ill deal with you later" Markl said walking out of the room.  
Which was followed by Markl's evil laugh as he walked down the stairs.

**Howls door will never me safe from the Midget...**


	8. Chapter 8

Howl looked at his door and muttered something about red and midget and pain in the ass.  
"That red haired pain in the ass if he breaks my door again I swear I'm gonna shove it up his-"  
Howl was cut short on realization that Sophie had disappeared.  
"Shit" Howl muttered.  
"This girl will be the death of me" Howl looked around for any sign of were Sophie had gone.

"Oh am I that bad" Sophie giggled at the sight of Howl who had relocated to the ceiling of his room.  
"God dammit Sophie" Howl said as he landed back on the floor.  
"Bit jumpy are we" Sophie teased but there was another tone in her voice that she was trying to mask.  
"Howl I have stuff to do like clean the house so if you will excuse me" Sophie's voice waved as she tried to mask emotions from howl.  
Howls eyes darkened in a playful way as he became more aware of his beloved Sophie then before.  
Howl hadn't noticed the lack of important clothing or the fact that she was still in her nightie until now.  
And he watched as Sophie left the room to more then likely get changed out of her night clothes and into her day clothes he felt a tightening in his crotch.  
"Interesting" Howl muttered as he lent against his door frame and watched Sophie enter her bedroom.  
"Very interesting" he said as a smirk formed on his face.

* * *

Sophie's day went on without a hitch.  
She had spent the remainder of the morning cleaning the kitchen and living room before stopping to make lunch for Markl.  
The she started on the upstairs part of the house.  
Sophie giggled as she stood at the bottom of the stairs and looked back.

_"Anything you don't want me to clean better hide it not" Sophie said to Markl as she had made her way upstairs to begin her major witch cleaning rampage that she had done on her first day as the cleaning lady.  
__"Save my room till last okay" Markl had said as he rushed to his room to hide whatever it was he didn't want Sophie to see._

Sophie cleaned the stair case the hallway and then carefully cleaned the bathroom remembering what had happened the first time she had cleaned the bathroom.  
_Markl and Sophie had just gotten back from the markets that had been brought to a halt due to a ship that had been boomed sailing into the port and enemy booms falling around the docks.  
__Just as Sophie had taken a seat.  
__"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" 'THUD'  
"Sophie you- you sabotaged me" Howl had ran out of the bathroom in his tiny towel and was yelling at Sophie from the top of the stairs after she had gone over board and ruined his potions and as a result had changed his hair into a bright shade of orange._

Sophie then got dinner ready for Markl who had been playing with Hane all day and as he had stated " was hungry as a Bore during mating session".  
Howl burst out laughing at the top of the stairs.  
Sophie looked up at Howl and her cheeks began to burn his rough messy hair covered his face he was wearing his lose white shirt which was partly undone to revile his sharp collar bones and neck.  
Sophie looked away quickly trying to get rid of the Rosie cheeks.  
"What" Markl said slightly confused.  
"Nothing Markl just don't say that again" Howl said as he made his way down stairs all the while looking at Sophie who was moving around the Kitchen with a shade of pink dusted across her face.  
"Interesting" Howl muttered out loud.  
"What is master Howl" Markl asked catching Howl of guard.  
"Uhhhh Interested on where you heard that term" Howl quickly replied.  
"I made it up " Markl replied before delving into his food.

**Its heating up in here. It is at this point i would like to mention that if you are under the age of 15 you should not read the next couple of chapters as it could send you hormones into over drive.  
****Yes I'm talking about you.  
****You know who you are.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Sophie stacked the dirty plates before moving them to the sink to be washed.  
Markl had gone to bed he was tiered that fact was clear when he almost fell asleep in his food.  
Howl had returned to his study to continue on with whatever he had be previously doing which just left Sophie.

After cleaning the dishes and Kitchen Sophie walked over to the fire place which was gently warming the castle.  
She smiled as she looked at the golden tongues that were casting dancing shadows on the walls.

Sophie turned around and made her way up the stairs to the bathroom the castle was silent and peaceful.  
Walking along the hallway Sophie felt the odd feeling that she was being watched.  
Turning around she looked behind her but no one was there.  
Opening the bathroom door she turned on the light and checked the hallway once more before closing it and locking it.

In truth someone had been watching her from the shadows his  
black hair covering his face and a mischievous smirk plastered across his face.

Turning on the taps Sophie let the bath tub fill up with warm water.  
Sophie removed her apron and overdress and put them into the washing basket in the corner of the room.  
Walking over to the mirror she looked at herself.  
Her white under dress clung to her upper curves and made her look tanned,  
Sophie still thought that she was plane.

Taking off her under dress Sophie let it pool around her feet before picking it up and putting in the washing basket.  
Turning off the taps Sophie removed the remainder of her clothes before sliding into the bathtub.  
It felt nice the warm water on her skin it warmed her to the bone.  
Picking up a cake of soap she began to wash herself and get rid of the layers of dirt that she had built up during the days work.

"Don't drop the soap now love" Said a deep voice that made Sophie jump.  
Looking up Sophie found the dark haired wizard standing smugly in the corner.  
He was bear chest showing off he amazingly toned body from his sharp jaw and collar bones to his tight chest Sophie's eyes couldn't help stare at him,  
Sophie's eyes kept on exploring following down to his perfectly proportioned abs and then his deeply cut V Howls black pants ended her examination and a deep chuckle filled her ears.  
"You like what you see" Howl said as he began to stretch and flex.

Sophie went red and curled up in a ball making sure Howl couldn't see her top half.  
"Is there something you wanted" Sophie asked with a wavering tone.  
Howl walked closer and looked down at Sophie who was obviously trying to keep control of her emotions at this current time.  
He snickered and began tracing patterns on Sophie's back and shoulders.  
She began to shake and shiver as she felt his slender finger tips dance across her skin lightly.  
Her breath became ragged and sharp.  
He ventured lower and started to lightly dig his nails in.  
A soft moan escaped her lips.  
And just like that he was gone,  
Sophie rubbed her eyes had it been a dream.

After finishing her bath she got up and wrapped a towel around her making sure that the bathroom was clean she unlocked the door and turned off the light.  
Stepping into the hallway Sophie began to feel like she was being watched again.  
Quickly making her way down the hall to her bedroom she opened then closed her bedroom door.

**Naughty, Naughty As I said if you are under the age of 15 you shouldn't be reading this.  
****Also tell me what you think is it good.  
****Lemons are coming**


	10. Chapter 10

Howl sprawled out on his scarlet covered bed in his dimly lit room.  
_Sophie in the bath...Her cream skin turning red as he walked close to her...The sound of her moans.  
_Howl touched his bottom lip with his index finger and closed his eyes.  
He could feel his pants begin to tighten.  
"Such a temptation" Howl whispered in a low husky tone that would make any woman weak at the knees.

Lightning and thunder rumbled through the castle everyone was asleep.  
Everyone accept Sophie.  
Her skin tingled from Howls touch and her stomach was in knots a warmth spread across her skin her mind filled with thoughts.  
She had a hunger for something not food or power.  
She was hungry for Howl.

Sophie stood up and made her way to the door putting on her dressing gown to hid the very revealing sleeping gown she was wearing.  
She opened the door and walked down the hall to howls room.  
Thunder and lightning rattled the castle around her.  
As she reached his door she thought about knocking but was stopped by a presence behind her.

Sophie felt a warm breath on her neck and the intoxicating smell that sent her head spinning and then she heard his voice.  
"Someones lost" Howls whispered against her ear.  
Sophie responded with a sharp shaky breath that made Howl chuckle.  
His breath made her hair stand on end.  
"Howl I-" Sophie was stopped mid sentience as howl licked the edge of her ear.  
The feeling made her core burn with a fire that she didn't understand.  
Howl knew exactly what was going on and he smirked.

Opening the door to his bedroom he guided Sophie silently in before closing the door behind them.  
Howl looked at Sophie who still had her eyes closed.  
Lifting his hand he tilted Sophie's head up with his index finger so she was looking at him through the bottom of her eyes he then lightly traced his finger along the line of her jaw before following the curve of her neck to her collar bone.  
Sophie shuddered silently as his finger left a trail of tingles.  
Howl looked at Sophie's lips which were slightly parted and took this as an opportunity.

Pulling Sophie close to Howl planted a soft kiss on her lips  
putting a hand on the side of her neck and the other around her waste he kissed her again  
Sophie responded and slowly she wrapped her arms around Howls neck.  
Howl undid the front of Sophie's dressing gown and it slipped off her shoulders and pooled around her feet.  
Howl broke the kiss looking down at Sophie who had red cheeks and before he could ask if she was alright Sophie got up on her tip-pie toes and kissed him again.  
Howl picked Sophie up and walked over to the bed.

Dropping her on the bed Howl removed his shirt and positioned himself over Sophie who was turning a darker shade of red by the minute.  
He looked at her and smiled she was perfect in his eyes bending down Howl Softly kissed Sophie before slowly leave a trail of butterfly kisses down her jaw and neck.  
Sophie began to breath heavy and small moans escaped her lips which sent Howls body into over drive.  
Howl stopped and looked up at Sophie who had her eyes closed he smirked and sat back.  
Sophie was about to look up in protest as to why he had stopped but was met by Howls fingers running up her outer thigh.  
Howl rubbed the exposed skin of Sophie's thigh before venturing higher slowly lifting the bottom of Sophie's nightie.

Sophie wriggled and moved her hips trying to get Howl to hit the spot but whenever he got close he would move away.  
Letting out a moan of frustration she sat up and looked at Howl.  
"Whats wrong" Howl asked in a teasing tone.  
Sophie let her nightly slip down her shoulders as she crawled towards Howl who had a cocky look on his face.  
"I'm hungry" Sophie replied as she kissed the crook of Howl neck.  
Howls hands went to her hip as she began to Kiss and nip his neck.  
Howl let out a low moan.  
Before pinning Sophie to the bed.  
"Your playing with fire my dear" Howl said in a low husky tone.  
Getting up off her he slowly removed his pants to revile a large tent in his pants.  
Sophie stared at the size and gulped.

Howl chuckled "you like what you see".  
Sophie in response stood up and walked over to him.  
"Iv seen better" Sophie responds .  
"Oh is that so" Howl said before pinning Sophie back on the bed.  
pulling her nightie up Howl smiled at the sight of her innocent panties before removing them.  
"Lets have a look shall we" Howl said as he pride her legs apart.  
Sophie went red as Howl examined her V.

Poking her V Howl chuckled  
"Your soaked love" Howl teased  
"How-" Sophie was cut short as Howl slid one finger into her V.  
"So tight"Howl muttered as he slid his finger out and then back in.  
Sophie felt herself becoming hot and then the feeling of complete bliss.  
"Came already interesting" Howl teased as her removed his fingers.

After regain her ability to see straight she sat up and looked at Howl.  
"My turn" she said as she made her way over to him.  
Pulling down his boxes she was shocked at the size and all of her confidence went out the window.  
Howl sensing her worry hugged her.  
"Don't worry ill be gentle love" he whispered and laid her down.

Taking off his boxes fully he positioned him self right at her entrance and looked at Sophie who was now fully uncovered for Howl to see.  
"It will hurt a little" Howl said as he began to push himself into her.  
Sophie winced at the size and the pain but didn't cry.  
Howl groaned at her tightness.  
After he had pushed himself all the way in he kissed Sophie and checked if she was okay.  
She smiled and he began to slowly pull himself out and then back in.  
Speeding up every time.  
And slowly the pain that Sophie had been feeling was replaced by pleasure and that Hot feeling was coming back and cries of pain turned to moans of pleasure.  
"Howl" Sophie cried out.  
"I know" Howl replied.  
Sophie climaxed first and was then shortly Followed by Howl.  
Pulling out he collapsed next to her and kissed her forehead.  
"I love you Howl" Sophie whispered.  
"I love you to Sophie" Howl replied.  
The moment was perfect until a voice broke the silence.  
"Sorry to ruin the moment but if you two are quiet finished there are some people in this place who would like to sleep and also wish that they were deaf"  
"Markl how long have you been there" Howl asked.  
"Long enough to know what they mean by lets do it how they do on the discovery channel" Markl replied.  
Howl just stared at the door before hearing the sound of a door shut.  
Turning to look at Sophie who had found one of his shirts and put it on curled up in a ball asleep.  
Smiling her pulled the blankets over both of them and then wrapped his arms around her.  
"I love you Sophie Hatter" Howl said as he kissed her head and then fell asleep next to her.

**YOU AND ME BABY ARE NOTHING BUT MAMMALS SO LETS DO IT LIKE THEY DO ON THE DISCOVERY CHANNEL.  
There is done the 1st of many lemons and lemonades is done.  
Poor Markl at least he didn't kick down the door this time.  
Or else he would want to blind as well.  
(AND YOU I KNOW YOU READ THIS SO DON'T GET ANY IDEAS OK)**

**WRITE YOUR COMMENTS TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**


End file.
